cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rossija
|image_map = Russian Federation (orthographic projection).svg.png |mapsize = |capital = Moskva (Moscow) |languages = Russian + over 100 regionally co-official languages |demonym = Russian |formationdate = 12/25/1991 |formationtime = 00:30 |deleted = |government = Federal Government |image_ruler = |ruler_width = |ruler = President Michail Alekseevich Varganov |allianceflag = |alliance = |forumurl = |seniority = |team = |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 11/23/2011 |totalpop = 3,145 |civilians = 2,125 |soldiers = 1,020 |soldiereff = 1,212 |density = 11.06 |litrate = 20.00 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 0 |attacking = 0 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = 11,087 |currency = Rouble |infra = 281.90 |tech = 35.5 |nationstrength = 1,528.874 |rank = |alliancerank = |alliancecount = |efficiency = 505.09 |landarea = 284.421 |space = 0 |environment = 2 |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = Peace |modedate = |state = Peace |nuke = No |number = |nativeresources = |slots = 0 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Russia (Russian: Россия, tr. Rossija), is a country in northern Eurasia. It is a federal semi-presidential republic. Modern-day Russia has a quickly developing economy and quickly growing armed forces. Russia is the founding nation and leader of the Commonwealth of Independent Nations. Etymology The name Russia is derived from Rus, a medieval state populated mostly by the East Slavs. The current name of the country, Россия (Rossiya), comes from the Greek version of Rus', spelled Ρωσία rosˈia, which was the denomination of Kievan Rus in the Byzantine Empire. Politics Government President The President of Russia (Russian: Президент России) is the head of state, supreme commander-in-chief and holder of the highest office in Russia. Despite the fact that the Constitution of Russia does not explicitly determine the President as the head of the executive branch, executive power is de facto split between the President and the Chairman of the Government, who is the head of government. The current president of Russia is Michail Varganov. Before 25 December 1991 the head of state was known as the President of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic (Russian: Президент Российской Советской Федеративной Социалистической Республики). FSB The Federal Security Service of Russia (FSB) (Russian: ФСБ, Федеральная служба безопасности России) is the main domestic security agency of the Russian Federation and the main successor agency of the Soviet Committee of State Security (KGB). Its main responsibilities are counter-intelligence, internal and border security, counter-terrorism, and surveillance. Its headquarters are on Lubyanka Square, downtown Moscow. It is under the direct control of the president of Russia. Foreign relations Legion On the 19th of November 2011 Russia applied to join the Legion. The application was signed by the president and the speaker of the Federal council. On the 21st of November 2011 the State Duma voted against Russia joining the Legion and the application was therefore withdrawn. The decision of the State Duma was confirmed by the Chairman of the Government and the Speaker of the Federation Council. This constitutionally overthrows the presidential decree of President Varganov. Commonwealth of Independent Nations The Commonwealth of Independent Nations, abbreviated CIN, was formed on the 18th of November 2011 by the government of Russia and confirmed by the president of Russia hours later. The CIN has few supranational powers, it is aimed at being more than a purely symbolic organization, nominally possessing coordinating powers in the realm of trade, finance, lawmaking, and security. Military The Armed Forces of Russia are the military services of Russia - established after the break-up of the Soviet Union. Ground forces The Russian Ground Forces are the land forces of the Armed Forces of Russia - formed from parts of the collapsing Soviet Army in 1992. The primary responsibilities of the Ground Forces are the protection of the state borders, combat on land, the security of occupied territories, and the defeat of enemy troops. The Ground Forces must be able to achieve these goals both in nuclear war and non-nuclear war, especially without the use of weapons of mass destruction. Furthermore, they must be capable of protecting the national interests of Russia within the framework of its international obligations. Navy There are currently no released information about the Russian Navy Air Force There are currently no released information about the Russian Air Force GRU GRU or Glavnoye Razvedyvatel'noye Upravleniye is the foreign military intelligence directorate of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Russia. The GRU is Russia's largest foreign intelligence agency. Strategic Missile Forces The Strategic Missile Forces operates Russia's strategic missile defence. Federal Space Forces There are currently no released information about the Russian Federal Space Forces Federal structure Economy Gas and oil industry Bank of Russia Demographics Largest cities Moscow/Moskva Moscow (Москва/Moskva in Russian) is the capital of Russia. It is also its own federal subject, known as a federal city, one of two along with the city of St. Petersburg. St. Petersburg St. Petersburg (Санкт Петербург in Russian) is the second largest city in Russia. It is also the former capital of the country (Russian Empire 1705-1917). Language Religion Health Education Culture Architecture Sports National holidays & symbols New Year Victory Day Unity Day Day of the Defenders of the Fatherland October Revolution Day See also Government-related Russian economy-related External links